1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to lathes, and particularly, to a lathe with two cross beams for high stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related manufacturing field, a tool holder holding a cutter of a lathe is usually mounted on single cross beam. The tool holder moves along the cross beam to adjust positions of the cutter when machining a workpiece. The cutter needs to overcome a great resistance during the machine process. However, it is hard to stably support the tool holder because the tool holder is fixed to one side of the single cross beam. During machining, the lathe shakes easily, which can loosen the cutter adversely affecting accuracy.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.